Mama Loshen
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: A prompt writen as a challange with withdemonwings Kurt always mumbles nonsense words, at practice at glee in class especially in hallways and lunch room. Pucks never been close enough to hear, its a shame pucks grandmother insisted he learn Yiddish


This popped into my head and I shared it with Withdemonwings, we both decided to have a go at it.

The prompt.

Kurt always mumbles nonsense words, at practice at glee in class especially in hallways and lunch room. Pucks never been close enough to hear, its a shame pucks grandmother insisted he learn Yiddish

Mama Loshen

The first time Puck heard Kurt whispering was after football training on the way back to the changing rooms. He wasn't close enough to catch the words. Kurt peeled off at the door and went into the girls toilets to change.

Puck soon forgot all about the whispering and the kid doing it.

The next time was during math class. Someone was hassling him because he'd finished his work quickly and was reading a fashion magazine. Puck was sure he'd caught one word, but it made no sense. It was that moment Puck decided to find out exactly what Kurt muttered to himself all the time.

He got the opportunity far faster than he expected. He happened to be standing behind Kurt as they left the class room and some random jock knocked the notebook Kurt was carrying out of his hands.

"A Broch!"(1)

Puck was too stunned to react.

At lunch Puck sat with the other Glee clubbers, making sure to sit next to Kurt. At first nothing unusual happened. Until Karofsky wacked Kurt across the back of the head as he passed.

"A chaser bleibt a chaser, a choleryeh af dir!" Kurt muttered. (2,3)

Puck had to work hard to hide his amusement, so he stood and followed Karofsky instead. The fight that followed didn't last long two punches were thrown, both by Puck, the second knocking Karofsky unconscious. And the rest of the school in no doubt that they should leave Kurt alone from now on.

Puck sat back down and took a bite of his burger.

"A shaynem dank."(4) Kurt whispered before he left with Brittany.

In Glee club, Kurt sat at the back out of the way, with Finn and Quinn sitting on his left so Puck took the empty space to his right.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sit where ever you like Bashert."(5)

Seeing Pucks confused face Kurt smirked and kept silent.

"Oh, you have a Kurtie nickname now too, isn't it cool, he calls Finn, 'Behaimeh,' and me 'Maven.'" Quinn gushed. (6,7)

"Is that right, well, Bren, you picked perfect names for them." (8)

Mr Shue started explaining their assignment so Kurt couldn't respond properly, but Puck did hear the whispered. '_af tsores'(9) _When partners were being chosen Puck made sure he was paired with Kurt, who looked resigned to his fate.

"So your place to practice?" Puck asked following Kurt to his car.

"Bist Meshugeh?" (10)

"No, Bren, I'm not." Puck assured him.

"You're a speaker?" Kurt asked quietly.

"You make me sound like the kid out of Harry Potter, talking to snakes or shit."

"You read Harry Potter?" Kurt asked clearly not believing him.

"Course I do, and I don't care what anyone says the kid was either fucking that Malfoy boy or wanted to."

Kurt burst into laughter. "Totally, although I read a few good one's where he's with Snape, or Remus, or in a few memorably good ones, both."

"Read what now?" It was Pucks turn to look disbeleving.

"Get in the car; I'll introduce you to the world of fan fiction later."

"My Bubby taught me, she thought it was the only proper thing to do, and my mother is too much of a Chaleria to do it."(11,12)

Kurt sniggered.

"Why did you learn?"

"I wanted a language I could curse in without being punished," Kurt answered honestly.

"Bashert, isn't a cuss word,"(5) Puck pointed out, enjoying Kurt's blush.

"Shut up," Kurt said embarrassed, pulling on to his drive.

"This is where I get to meet the Shver then."(13)

"I don't know that word, what does it mean?" Kurt asked, following Puck up the stairs to the front door.

"You'll have to work it out for yourself, Tateleh." (14)

"I know that one, its... Puck what are you playing at?"

"Call me Noah, or Bashert if you rather."

"Explain yourself!" Kurt demanded.

Puck pulled Kurt forward into a deep kiss, ignoring the door opening and the sharp intake of breath, later identified as Burt Hummel and Finn.

(1)A Broch! (ah Brokh) n. An expletive, a curse, a way to express misery, disgust or disaster. When heard – duck: this guy is utterly fed up!

(2)A chaser bleibt a chaser (ah KHA-zer blaybt ah-KHA-zer) phr. A pig remains a pig

(3)a choleryeh af dir! (ah cho-LERyah af dir) a plague on you! (Lit., wishing someone to get cholera.) also abbreviated simply as a kholeryeh.

(4)A shaynem dank (ah SHAY-num dahnk) . "Thank you very much."

(5)Bashert (ba-SHERT). One's beloved; this word means 'fated' or 'predestined.'

(6)Behaimeh (be-HEY-meh). Dumb animal; drudge; dolt, dull person; someone with brains of a cow.

(7)Balmalocha = an expert known sarcastically as a Maven.

(8)Bren = a person of great energy or charisma. A real firecracker or livewire. From brennen, to burn.

(9) Aft sores (ahf SORE-ess) full of tzuris or troubles; in trouble, in hot water, in 'doo doo'

(10) Bist Meshugeh (BEEST me-SHOO-geh) "Are you crazy?" "Are you serious?" "Are you kidding me?"

(11) Bubby = Grandmother

(12) Chaleria (khal-AIR-re-ah) a nasty shrewish, somewhat psychotic woman prone to wild outbursts of anger. Basically, a mean-spirited woman.

(13) Shver (shivair) father-in-law

(14)Tateleh (TAHT-e-leh) little darling. Term of endearment. Little father or little man, an affectionate way of referring to a boy or man

**I hope you like this story Mama Loshen translates to Mother Tongue. Now go read Withdemonwing's story its amazing.**


End file.
